Warforged components
Warforged can use items just like other races, yet as living constructs, warforged can also utilize items specifically designed or enchanted for them. A warforged component often grants a special advantage to a warforged. They are not worn or carried, but rather attached or embedded in a warforged. Like normal items, warforged components have categories, such as armor, weapons and implements, and occupy a warforged's item slots. Component traits While the owner is conscious, an affixed warforged component can be removed only if the owner is willing to have it removed. If unconscious, the component can be removed by anyone. Affixing or removing an attached component is a minor action, and affixing or removing an embedded component takes 5 minutes. The difference between an attached component and an embedded one is that an embedded component is often hidden or retractable. Perception checks to locate an embedded component affixed to the body take a -5 penalty. Warforged components of certain item categories have the following special rules: * Armor: Armor is an attached component, and weights 3/4ths its normal weight for determining load. * Shield: A shield is an attached component. An attached heavy shield allows holding items in the shield arm's hand as if wielding a light shield. * Weapon: ** Two-handed weapons cannot become attached or embedded. ** A one-handed ranged or melee weapon may be attached to a hand, although you can only have one weapon per hand regardless of whether the weapon is held normally or attached. An attached weapon occupies your hand and must be removed to free the hand. ** A one-handed weapon that has the off-hand or light thrown property can be embedded. An embedded weapon is retractable, stored in a space within the forearm. While the weapon is stored, it does not occupy a hand. An embedded weapon can be drawn or retracted as a minor action. You can have only one embedded weapon in each arm, with the exception of shurikens. You can have up to five shurikens embedded in one arm. * Implement: Any implement that can be wielded in one hand can be attached or embedded. An attached or embedded implement functions exactly like an attached or embedded weapon. A holy symbol is the only implement that need not be embedded in a warforged's hand or arm. A holy symbol embedded on a warforged's body does not occupy an item slot, although as with worn holy symbols, if you are wearing or holding more than one holy symbol, none of your symbols function. Errata * Affixing or removing an attached component used to state that it was both a minor action, and takes 5 minutes. Errata corrected the contradiction, by having attached components affixed or removed as a minor action, and embedded components taking 5 minutes instead. * Rules on embedding forbid use of two-handed implements. Errata stated that these don't exist and removed the rule - a staff can be used one-handed as an implement, although could not be used as a weapon since a quarterstaff is a two-handed weapon. Category:Warforged Category:Equipment